empireofsinfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Sin
Empire of Sin is an organized crime-themed turn-based strategy video game by Paradox Interactive and Romero Games.Organized Crime Runs Rampant in 1920s Chicago with this Character-Driven Strategy Game. Paradox Interactive. Accessed 2019-06-13. It was introduced to the world at E3 at the Nintendo Direct PresentationLiz Lanier. ‘Empire of Sin’ Takes Players to 1920s Chicago. Variety. Accessed 2019-06-14. and is expected to go on sale in spring 2020.2019-06-13. Empire of Sin. Steam. Accessed 2019-06-14. Players control one of fourteen crime bosses, some of whom are based on real-life historical characters, in an effort to control Prohibition-era Chicago.Colin Campbell. June 11, 2019. Empire of Sin is an XCOM-style strategy game, set in 1920s Chicago. Polygon. Accessed 2019-06-13. About half the characters are fictional. Empire of Sin is being released on a variety of gaming platforms: Nintendo Switch, Macintosh, PlayStation 4, Windows PC and Xbox One.Giulia A. 2019-06-11. Empire of Sin : a game of action-tactics, stylish, Al Capone headlining. Nerd 4 Life. Accessed 2019-06-13. The game is expected to be fast-paced and replayable, with a typical game time not exceeding ten hours. Gameplay Players start as one of fourteen mob bosses. There are randomly-generated starting conditions. Players start with a racket (such as speakeasies), recruit characters, create new rackets and take over enemy territory. Players can interact with other bosses, who react to player actions based on their own personalities. There are numerous possible win conditions, and characters can become the king or queen of the underworld through violence, social interaction, or even notoriety. Characters Bosses :Bosses *Al Capone *Goldie Garneau *Daniel McKee Jackson *Dean O'Banion *Stephanie St. Clair Recruiting Recruitable Player Characters are not bosses, but can be directly controlled in combat. Players can choose up to sixteen henchmen from a collection of sixty characters.2019-06-14. 'Empire of Sin' looks like a new-school 'Mob Rule'. Engadget. Accessed 2019-06-14. They have individual personalities and relationships, which can influence their actions, such as refusing to attack a lover.Gita Jackson. 2019-06-13. Empire Of Sin Is The Gangster Game Brenda Romero Always Wanted To Make. Kotaku. Accessed 2019-06-13. The relationships are randomly determined. Henchmen name examples include Maria, Dotty Bacon, Zee Zee, and Two-Ton Clyde Malone.Alice O'Connor. 2019-06-13. Romero Games and Paradox recruit Dotty Bacon and Two-Ton Clyde Malone for Empire Of Sin. Rock Paper Shotgun. Accessed 2019-06-14. Rackets There are six rackets in total. *Brothels *Casinos *Protection *Speakeasies *Union influence Combat During combat, which is a top-down X-Com-like interface with turns, players are shown the likelihood of success of specific actions. Actions cost a certain number of action points. Bosses offer buffs to nearby allies. Winning an encounter takes over a building, which can be upgraded. When an enemy is incapacitated, they can be gorily executed, causing blood to spill onto the "camera". Sit-Down Players can use a variety of diplomatic tricks on other bosses, such as charming, bribing, or threatening. Players choose dialogue options, and if things go badly, a battle erupts. Players can also bribe police officers and perform other interactions.Collin Stevens. 2019-06-11. Empire of Sin: Prohibition Mob Strategy Game Announced - E3 2019. IGN. Accessed 2019-06-14. Video Gallery Staff *Lead designer: Brenda Romero *Associate game designer: Ian O'Neill System Requirements *Direct X: Version 11 *Hard Drive Storage: 6 GB *RAM: 4 GB (6 GB recommended) Windows *OS: Windows 7, 64 bit (Windows 10, 64 bit recommended) References Category: Games